


you understand me

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you understand me

It's been years since they had first met, but not all that long since the last time they had shared a drink and stories about life.

There weren't many things that took Heather by surprise, but the revelation of Catherine's past had done just that. It certainly explained a few things, though - the openness with which she had accepted the situation she had found herself in when she had first entered the Dominion, the easiness with which she discussed topics of sexual nature. Not many people Heather had met out of the scene took it all in a stride like Catherine had. Most reacted with awkwardness, shyness, embarrassment or similar feelings. By the way the strawberry blonde moved, she had guessed her to be a dancer, but a former stripper was a bit of a surprise. The dark secrets of the small, slender woman were darker than one might expect from her generally rather cheerful take on life. It was a contrast to how Heather viewed life, but she appreciated the exchange with Catherine - intellectual and otherwise.

Once their meetings weren't forced anymore - paths crossing thanks to their professions - they had developed a true understanding borne out of curiosity and the thirst for knowledge on both sides. They shared an interest in each other's professions, but neither could imagine doing the other's job on a regular basis.

The truest understanding, though, they had found without words. When she had invited the criminalist to play and prove her suspicion about her dominate side to be true, she hadn't expected the outcome; an outcome that hadn't been only a surprise, but actually a shock. She didn't regret it, but the one-time experience would be forever her dark secret - their secret as they had wordlessly, only with a look agreed upon while she had still been on her knees.

= End =


End file.
